


He's Got No Skillz!

by pumpkin-son (Castiels_bumblebee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of blood, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkin carving, Trans Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, just bc I say so, mention of daichi and suga, not relevant to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_bumblebee/pseuds/pumpkin-son
Summary: I'm HELLA late to Halloween writing, but I come bearing gifts!!Asahi and Noya are carving pumpkins, but Asahi is a bit of a clumsy mess.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 13





	He's Got No Skillz!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of love-me-a-good-prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> Apologies for this, I haven't written in /years/.

It was a cool October evening. Noya and Asahi had spent the day at the pumpkin patch and were finally sitting down to carve. 

"ASAHI CAN YOU START UP THE TV?!?!" Noya shouted from the kitchen. He quickly grabbed an assortment of knives and spoons, tossing them into two bowls. When he walked into the living room, Asahi was crouched on the floor fiddling with the DVD player. He turned around at the sound of Noya's entrance. 

"That's uh... so many knives..." Asahi said, a look of distress on his face. 

"Gotta have the right tools for something this important!" Noya exclaimed. 

"We're carving pumpkins..."

"Exactly!"

Noya set the bowls down on a plastic tablecloth, and Asahi joined him on the floor. The two set to work carving lids on their pumpkins, "Casper" playing in the background. 

Lids carved and pumpkins gutted, it was now time for their designs. Asahi showed Noya a sketch of a, admittedly kind of scared-looking, ghost. 

"Oh my g a w d, Asahi, that's ADORABLE," Noya said. Asahi huffed.

"Well what's your idea?" 

Noya whipped around, thrusting a paper covered in pumpkin slime in Asahi's face. 

"It's gonna have these super cool eyes that look like X's, and its mouth is gonna be all twisted like 'bleh'," he said, sticking out his tongue. Asahi chuckled at his boyfriend. 

"Super spooky!" 

He picked up a knife and started to jab the face of his pumpkin. The erratic motions made Noya grimace. 

"Uh, 'sahi... you need a hand there?" 

"No, no. I can do it." Asahi continued to stab the pumpkin with the determination of 1,000 men. Noya side-eyed him and decided that he should let Asahi do his thing. 

They continued carving, occasionally pausing to look up at the TV. The dad in the movie began to duel the ghosts, and Noya fell to his side cackling. He sat up, still laughing to himself, but paused when he heard a grunt from behind him. 

"Ack!" Asahi exclaimed. He had dropped the knife and was holding his hand, blood dripping down his arm. 

"ASAHI!!!" Noya shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" 

"I- I.. uh well I," Asahi stammered, eyes glued to his injured hand. He took a few breaths and looked over at Noya, eyes glazed over. 

"Can I please go to the hospital?" ... 

"Noya?" Noya's eyes were wide, his hand over his mouth as if he was in thought. 

"Yeah, yeah for sure. But uh. Before we do that, could you maybe hold your hand over my pumpkin?" Asahi blinked.

"What?! Noya, you want me to bleed on your pumpkin? I'm not gonna do that!! Look at me, I'm bleeding out by the second!" Asahi shrieked. 

"Please, Asahi! Only a little bit, it would look so COOL!" Noya looked at Asahi with pleading eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that Noya wasn't going to give up. 

"Fine." 

... 

"Just put your hand riiiiight here, and now over here. And then maybe once more right there," Noya directed. 

"Can we go to the hospital now?" Asahi asked, slightly exasperated. 

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Noya said as he dashed to get the car keys. 

A short trip to the hospital and a lot of glue later, Asahi and Noya were back in their living room. Noya was finishing up their pumpkins while Asahi sat on the couch looking over his hand. 

"I swear, next year you get to do all the carving," Asahi said. Noya grinned. 

"Can't handle the skillz, 'sahi?" Asahi's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth a straight line. This experience was going to haunt his memory for the next 200 years. 

"Don't worry, I already made sure to send photos to Daichi and Suga!" Asahi jumped up and ran to call his friends before they could yell at him.


End file.
